The following relates generally to jitter cancellation and more specifically to jitter cancellation with automatic performance adjustment.
In the context of a digital signal, jitter may refer to deviation of the digital signal from a desired timing characteristic, such as a deviation in phase, period, pulse width, or duty cycle. For example, in the context of a clock signal with rising and falling edges, jitter may refer to deviation of a rising or falling edge from a desired or ideal location in time. In some cases, jitter may refer to a misalignment between two signals, such as a misalignment between one clock signal and another clock signal (e.g., rising or falling edges that are not synchronized between the two clock signals or are offset between the two clock signals by an undesired amount). In an electronic circuit, possible sources of jitter include but are not limited to oscillator imperfections, thermal noise, and supply voltage fluctuations. Jitter may be detrimental to the operation of electronic devices, including memory devices.
Improved solutions for mitigating jitter in electronic devices, including memory devices, are desired.